bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Discord between Clansmen
Masanori Kawahiru leaves the Kyuuten no Souzou, as well as any information, regarding the location of Madara "Kamui" Kawahiru. As he travels through Soul Society, he learns that one of his other cousins, Naishō Kawahiru, is nearby. Deciding he'd ask for his assistance in confronting Kamui, Masanori quickly hastidly makes his way to his cousin's location. As Masanori started for his position, Naishō simply sat in the grass, gazing at the sun. It was such a peaceful day; no clouds in the sky, no arguments in the and no conflicting thoughts in Naishō's mind. "Oh, it's the perfect day!" the red-haired Kawahiru thought as he continued to watch the sky. However, his sky-watching was abruptly stopped by the resonance of spiritual energy to his west. Getting to his feet, Naishō grimaced, knowing fully-well that this signature was no other than his distant cousin: Masanori. As Masanori makes his way to Naishō, he looked none-too-happy to see him. "Naishō, where is that bastard Madara?" With his fellow clansman's opening statement, the red-haired shinigami could tell that this wasn't going to be a fun encounter. Before he spoke, he simply sighed. "You know fully-well that I don't associate myself with Kamui. And, even if I did know where he was, I wouldn't tell you." he said, his tone dreadfully serious. Although he was not on the best-of-terms with the former Kawahiru heir, he did not want Masanori learning of his location; for the consequences would be dire. Masanori became angry and immense hate was in his blue eyes. "You will tell me, for I am the only thing keeping a full out war with the Soul Society and the Kyuuten no Souzou. Madara killed two immortal deities there and one gave me her immortality while she was dying. The king, Kiyoshi Souzou, asked for Madara to pay for his crimes years ago and nothing happened. "Even the Soul King, Madara's father, ignored the order for the Supreme King. You do know that despite the Kosmosukihaku having far less in number of fighters now a days, they are still immortal deities that pre-date time itself. So I will ask once more where is he, for despite my personal reasons if I don't kill him or bring him before Kiyoshi Souzou the Supreme King a war will erupt." "War? Is that the best excuse you can come up with; war? If that's your strategy, give up now. Kamui and the rest of Soul Society have been through many wars, with us always coming out on top. Don't threaten me, Kamui or Soul Society on a whim, like you're doing now." Naishō replied, his tone quite bitter. He loathed this particular cousin of his, and his threats were only making him more upset with Masanori. "Not this kind of war the deities are a peaceful species, however Madara came to their world and killed two of them for no reason other than that they were my friends. I am warning you, child. If you so much as attempt to help Madara, I'll show you pain. The fate of your soul will never matter again, for you will not be judged when you die; you will no longer exist." At this, the red-haired Kawahiru laughed. "What a pathetic attempt at threatening me! C'mon, if you're such a powerful member of our family, why don't you put those words into actions; 'cause, right now, these are just empty threats." he remarked, his blade still sheathed. "He has a unique zanpakutō, much like Kamui. However, if I play this hand-by-hand, I will beat him." Naishō thought, confident that Masanori wouldn't be able to defeat him. Masanori then spouted four white wings and started to fly. "As I suspect you have heard that I have powers of several species these wings are my prove of that I am part Angel. You only use Spiritual Power I have that too, but I like Kamui I have powers that isn't even Spiritual Power. You are pathetic to think you could ever achieve power greater than Madara, Sannotō, or Seirietou. Do you really believe that you can challenge me a grandmaster of strongest and oldest echelon of supernatural energy Philosophy?!" But Naishō only continued to laugh. "You act as if I told you, or anyone for that matter, that I was stronger than those three, or you. I did no such thing, and your blatant lies support my theories quite well. Although I'm no soothsayer, I believe that this battle that I'm sure this is leading to shall end in my favor." he said, merely attempting to anger Masanori. All of the opponent's that Naishō had ever faced, and won had one thing in common: cockiness. His cousin, his very own cousin, was the personification of cockiness. "This shall be good," the younger of the two Kawahiru thought. "If you really believe you can defeat me than try. Now Naisho you are only a Sozoshin I am that a Raifutenshi Angel, Kishimetsu Destroyer, and Kosumosukihaku Deity. I am the personfication of all the ruling species of Death, Life, Destruction and Creation." "Once again, your words are worthless to me. Unless you have the brawn to back your words up, don't bother me anymore; 'cause I will have none of this." Naishō whispered into Masanori's ear, having appeared behind his cousin before he had finished his first sentence. "You see, afterimages have there uses." he said, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Now," the red-haired shinigami continued. "if you plan on acting on those threats of yours anytime soon, I'm right there." He then pointed to a tree a few meters to Masanori's right. After the second Naishō was finished talking, both afterimages disappeared, with only the real Kawahiru clansman remaining. Masanori using his wings flys toward Naisho and draws his nodachi zanpakuto. "If you will not tell me where Kamui is I'll just have to take out of your ass Naisho!" Masanori's speed due to the wings is as fast as a Master of Shunpo in speed. As Masanori attempts to slice Naisho in haft he is in the sky for that was a childish move to due on someone o Naisho Kawahiru level. "You always hates everyone in the clan Naisho, you even hated me before I went to the Kyuuten no Souzou." Before Masanori had even came near the red-haired man, Naishō was already behind his would-be assailant. "I don't hate anyone; I am disgusted by people's traits. The traits I am disgusted by you are that you are arrogant, as well as incredibly cocky. Do not mistake disgust for hate." he said, becoming increasingly annoyed with his hateful cousin. Before Naisho finished his sentence Masanori was behind him. "Ignorance is for those that have no strength or reslove to fight I don't such limits." Masanori attempts to stab Naisho in the back. "Perhaps you misheard me. I said arrogant, not ignorant. Those are two completely different traits." the younger of the two cousins remarked, having faded after being stabbed. However, as soon as he had finished speaking, the real Naishō appeared next to Masanori. "Dear cousin, we know that, besides the two former Kawahiru heirs, I possess the most speed. Your wings will not help you catch me." "Speed isn't something I need not when I have this." Masanori appears a few meters away infront of Naisho. "As I am part deity I have one of their rarest powers to teleport anywhere." Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:Twilight Despair 5